libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychoportation Implements
Implements used with psychoportation grant the occultist control over place and space. 'Associated School: '''Conjuration. '''Implements: '''Crystalline items, items with moving parts, items that are only one part of a set. '''Resonant Power: '''Each time the occultist invests mental focus into a psychoportation implement, the implement grants the following resonant power. The implement’s bearer gains the benefits of this power until the occultist refreshes his focus. ''Right Place, Wrong Time (Su): The implement works defensively, phasing out body parts just as a blow might land. Whoever wears or holds the implement gains a 2% miss chance for every point of mental focus invested in the implement, up to a maximum miss chance of 10% + 5% for every four occultist levels you possess. This miss chance does not stack with concealment. 'Base Focus Power: '''All occultists who learn to use psychoportation implements gain the following focus power. ''Momentum Transfer (Su): As a move action, you take a penalty to each of your speeds of up to 5 feet per 2 points of mental focus remaining within this implement (up to a maximum penalty of 10 feet + 5 feet per occultist level) to grant an ally within close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 occultist levels) an equal bonus to each of their movement speeds. This is a circumstance bonus, and both the penalty and the bonus last for one round. You must be psionically focused to use this ability. 'Focus Powers: '''In addition to gaining the base focus power, occultists who learn to use psychoportation implements can select from the following focus powers when choosing the powers gained from their focus powers class feature. ''Bring the Rain (Su): As a full-round action, you can expend 3 points of mental focus to transform the area around you into a nexus of warped space. For one round, your allies within 100 feet may cast spells, make attacks, and use abilities as if they were within your space. If they do not have line of sight to their targets, they may still make their attacks, but they suffer a 50% miss chance, as if the targets had total concealment. You must be at least 11th level to select this focus power. Castling (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to switch places with a willing ally within close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 occultist levels). This is a teleportation effect. Scramble (Su): As a standard action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to harmfully jitter a creature or object’s position in space. Make a melee touch attack. If it hits, you deal 1d4 points of damage per occultist level. This damage is from the target’s physical form being scrambled, and thus ignores damage reduction and hardness. Tactical Teleport (Su): As a move action, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to teleport to any unoccupied space within close range (25 feet + 5 feet per 2 occultist levels). This is a teleportation effect. You must be at least 5th level to select this focus power. Time Hop (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 2 points of mental focus to use time hop as a psi-like ability, with a manifester level equal to your occultist level. You must be at least 7th level to select this focus power. Twisted Path (Ps): As a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity, you can expend 1 point of mental focus to twist the movements of a creature within 100 feet unless it succeeds at a Will save. If they fail their saving throw, they may only move diagonally for one minute. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Occult